No Mercy
by Jasarita16
Summary: Yoochun au bord de la crise de nerf mais décidé, un Changmin qui se prend pour Cupidon, sans compter un Junsu bizarre et des aînés qui ne restent pas tranquilles… Cocktail du tonnerre pour 3 semaines de vacances.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**No mercy

**Auteur **: Jasarita16 pour vous servir ^^

**Pairing :** YooSu et un soupçon de YunJae

**Résumé :** Yoochun au bord de la crise de nerf mais décidé, un Changmin qui se prend pour Cupidon, sans compter un Junsu bizarre et des aînés qui ne restent pas tranquilles… Cocktail du tonnerre pour 3 semaines de vacances.

Bonne Lecture ^^

**Chapitre 1**

Le matin s'annonçant ensoleillé, quelque part à Séoul, dans un appartement assez spacieux, 5 jeunes hommes se préparaient tranquillement à affronter une journée assez chargée.

_- Ummaaaaaaa j'ai faim!_

_- Jaejooooooong! Dis à Yoochun de me laisser tranquille!_

_- Jae, où as-tu rangé mes chaussettes noires?_

Enfin, essayaient de se préparer dans le calme mais c'était peine perdue. Entre Yoochun qui n'arrêtait pas de déranger Junsu, l'estomac de Changmin qui criait famine et Yunho qui cherchait, encore, ses chaussettes, Jaejoong pouvait dire adieu à un petit-déjeuner tranquille, _au calme._

- Chun! Laisse Junsu en paix sinon… Je brûle tu-sais-quoi **(1)**! Minnie, ton plateau est dans le salon et Yunho, tu les as portées...

- Non tu n'oserais quand même pas! Il m'a fallu des années pour tous les réunir, sans compter les hors-série!

- Tu parles de quoi Yoochun? Demanda sournoisement Junsu qui se doutait un peu de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ça ne te regarde pas toi! Jae c'est du chantage là!

- Ce n'est pas du chantage, juste une garantie pour que tu restes tranquille. En attendant vu que tu ne fais rien, vas me laver la vaisselle. Et toi Junsu enlèves-moi vite fait cette grimace sinon corvée de vaisselle aussi!

Tel un capitaine dirigeant son régiment, Kim Jaejoong dirigeait le sien d'une main de fer. Yunho l'appelait souvent mère-poule!

En parlant de ce dernier, il détaillait le programme de la journée. Il leur avait dit qu'elle serait chargée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si chargée que ça. Tous étaient fatigués avant même d'avoir commencé. Mais Yunho leur remonta le morale avec une bonne nouvelle.

- On dit souvent que le travail paie. Eh bien pour nous récompenser de la réussite totale de notre tournée en Asie, le boss nous laisse souffler 3 semaines à partir de demain!

- YOUHOUUUUUU ! A moi les grasses mat'! Hurla immédiatement Yoochun.

Les autres sautillaient dans tous les sens, enfin surtout Changmin et Junsu. Jaejoong lui, se dirigeait vers Yunho, tel un condamné :

- Tu te rends compte qu'on aura des gosses ingérables durant toute la journée Yun? Sans compter les 3 semaines? Dis-moi que t'as une idée pour les gérer pitié!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jae. J'ai tout prévu, j'ai THE solution! Heechul m'a proposé de prendre leur maison de repos pour nos vacances. C'est assez grand pour que les enfants se défoulent et il ya aussi une piscine et une grande salle de jeux ainsi qu'un home cinéma. De quoi occuper n'importe quel hyperactif.

- Et une cuisine équipée dernier cri pour toi. Rajouta-t-il en souriant à son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier lui sauta au cou tellement la nouvelle le ravissait.

- Merciiiiiii! Je vais enfin pouvoir tester mon nouveau livre de cuisine. Mais et toi? Quelle salle t'attend là-bas?

- Moi? Une chambre avec un_ grand_ lit et une bibliothèque.

Jaejoong regarda Yunho avec des yeux ronds. C'était lui ou Yunho venait de faire une allusion très louche? Apparemment monsieur Jung Yunho supportait mal l'abstinence imposée à cause de leur tournée en Asie. Il passa outre pour sa sécurité mentale et avertit les autres de leur départ imminent pour leur salle d'entraînement.

**~O~**

_Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
__Neon na ui no ye  
I got youuuuuu under my…_

_SBAAAAM!_

…_skin…_

Tient! Une parole de plus dans la chanson? Mais non mes bonnes gens ! C'était simplement Junsu qui tentait de faire un gros câlin au parquet, fraîchement ciré, de leur salle d'entraînement. Pendant que Yoochun et Changmin riaient aux éclats de la tête que faisait le pauvre Junsu, la maman qu'était Jaejoong sprinta plus vite que le sprinteur américain Ushain Bolt.

- Ca va Junsu ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

- Euuuh… Non ca va, enfin je crois, je n'ose pas trop bouger.

En effet, un regard étranger aurait aperçu un Junsu couché, raide comme la Justice. Il n'osait pas bouger, tellement il avait peur de s'être cassé quelque chose. Comme pour se donner un peu de contenance, il maudit Yoochun qui l'avait regardé bizarrement au moment du dernier refrain.

- Tu sais parfaitement que pendant les entraînements, surtout devant le miroir, je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe, sauf quand il s'agit de me faire une remarque concernant la chanson qu'on fait ! Ajouta-t-il avec un regard noir.

Yoochun ne répondit pas tellement il était essoufflé à force de rire. Changmin s'était calmé depuis et aidait l'aîné à soulever Junsu. Yunho, lui, était dans son coin, tranquille, à méditer…

_« Je ne truciderai pas, je ne le découperai pas en rondelles, je ne le ferai pas frire, je ne dois rien faire parce qu'il est comme un frère et aussi que sa voix est importante pour le groupe. Et surtout, je ne ferai rien parce que demain on est en vacance et le tuer ne ferait que retarder ces NE DOIS PAS TUER YOOCHUN ! »_

…Ou plutôt se retenait de trucider son cher camarade Yoochun. Ce dernier inconscient du danger se rapprocha de son leader.

- Tout va bien hyung ? Ou bien tu as eu trop peur pour Junsu ?

Une inspiration et une expiration plus tard, Yunho daigna lui répondre :

- Non, je sais qu'il est solide malgré les apparences. Et je prends juste une petite pause avant qu'on ne reprenne l'entraînement.

- Travail, travail et encore travail. C'est les vacances Yunho. Arrête de faire ton coincé et essaye de calmer Jae s'il te plaît. Il est entrain de nous faire une crise d'angoisse. C'est Junsu qui le réconforte maintenant. My God, c'est le monde à l'envers. L'estropié qui rassure son médecin ! Dit-il en secourant la tête tragiquement.

_« Ne pas tuer Yoochun ! Yunho rappelles-toi. Tu ne dois rien faire qui mettrait en péril les 3 semaines accordées. »_

Sans un mot, mais le regard rempli de promesses les plus meurtrières les unes que les autres, notre cher leader alla au secours de sa princesse Jaejoong, tel un preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier. Yoochun lui, préféra s'assoir à même le sol afin de mieux observer la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Yunho avait pris la place de Junsu et réconfortait à présent l'aîné, et Junsu, en retrait, les regardait l'air un inquiet. Il devait sûrement se sentir coupable.

- La vue est intéressante ?

- Q…Que…Hein ? Bégaya Yoochun.

Changmin venait d'apparaître brusquement dans son champ de vison. Et, vu le sourire en coin qu'il présentait, il était là juste pour se moquer de lui.

- De quoi tu parles Minnie ?

- Bahhh, depuis qu'Appa a pris la place de Junsu pour calmer Umma, tu dévores Junsu des yeux. D'où ma question : la vue est intéressante ?

- Pfffff n'importe quoi ! Je regardais dans le vide.

- Mouais… Tu te mens à toi-même alors. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je vous observe, et ton comportement change systématiquement quand Junsu est dans les parages. Et surtout, tu le dévores _tout le temps _des yeux… Allez avoues, tu en pinces pour notre Junsu ?

Yoochun ne savait plus quoi dire. Apparemment Changmin, avec son regard de faucon, l'avait mis à jour. Sauf qu'il ne savait vraiment pas si c'était de l'amour ou juste une attirance passagère. Il a toujours était très proche de Junsu. Mais durant la tournée, ils se sont encore plus rapprochés. Lors des émissions, il n'était pas rare de voir Yoochun et Junsu côte à côte. Sans compter les concerts, Junsu se débrouillait toujours vers la fin pour se mettre à côté de lui et lui prendre la main. Mais ce qui avait eu le plus raison de la santé mentale de Yoochun, c'était l'émission qu'ils avaient faite juste après leur dernier concert. En particulier la dernière épreuve…

_**Flash-back**_

_Le concept de l'émission était simple. Deux groupes d'idols étaient invités, les DBSK et les Super Junior, enfin une partie des Super Junior. Ils étaient regroupés par deux, chaque joueur piochant un papier dans une urne. Et simple hasard ou juste un coup de pouce du destin, Junsu et Yoochun s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Jaejoong était avec Heechul, Yunho avec Eunhyuk, Changmin avec Kyuhyun et Yesung se retrouvait avec Shindong. Chaque groupe devait passer une série d'épreuves, et celui qui obtiendrait le plus de points gagnerait la partie et donnera un gage à l'autre. Il y'avait trois épreuves __**(2)**__ :_

_- le « human bowling » : comme le bowling sauf que la boule était remplacée par une personne et que les quilles l'étaient par 50 bouteilles remplies d'eau colorée. Chaque groupe n'avait droit qu'à 2 essais. La « boule humaine » équipée d'un casque surmonté d'une mini-caméra, pour mieux voir ses réactions, se mettait sur une planche à roulette._

_- l'épreuve de force : un des partenaires portait l'autre et devait faire le maximum de pompes pendant 2 minutes._

_- le « mouth to mouth » : deux groupes de 5 étaient formés et pendant 100 secondes, ils devaient se passer le plus possible de feuilles blanches d'un côté à l'autre. Et tout cela juste avec la bouche, d'où le nom de l'épreuve._

_Le « human bowling » s'était déroulé dans une ambiance gamine. Yesung-Shindong était en tête avec 47 bouteilles tombées, talonné de près par Yunho-Eunhyuk et Changmin-Kyuhyun qui avaient respectivement 44 et 41 bouteilles tombées. Junsu-Yoochun n'avait fait tombé que 29 bouteilles, mais c'était toujours mieux que Jaejoong-Heechul qui n'avait fait tombé aucune bouteille. Et on pouvait dire que Lady Heehee était vexée comme un pou d'avoir perdu cette manche._

_L'épreuve de force s'avéra plutôt être une épreuve de force _morale_ pour Yoochun. Et pourtant tout se passait bien au début. Chaque groupe essayait de voir qui allait porter. Le choix fait, chaque groupe passa. Yunho-Eunhyuk, où ce fut Yunho qui porta Eunhyuk. Il réussit à faire 23 pompes. Puis Yesung-Shindong passa et Shindong, après maintes grimaces, fît 27 pompes. Changmin ne fit que 15 pompes. Apparemment, Kyuhyun avait pris un peu de poids… Lorsque le groupe Jaejoong-Heechul passa, tout le monde s'écroula de rire. En effet, notre Lady Heehee voulait à tout prix porter Jaejoong, et ce dernier peu désireux de passer ses vacances en qualité d'estropié, refusa catégoriquement. Après maintes menaces de la part de Jaejoong, Heechul prit ce dernier comme s'il était en cristal, et réussit l'exploit de faire 20 pompes. L'evil maknae qu'était Changmin bouda dans son coin. Se faire battre par Heechul, au vu de la faible corpulence de ce dernier, c'était dur à avaler... L'enfer commença pour Yoochun à ce moment._

_Evidemment c'était lui qui portait Junsu. Mais sentir son souffle lui caresser le cou avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. Surtout que, hasard ou fait exprès, Junsu lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou quand il passa le cap des 20 pompes. Un autre quand il passa celui des 25 et un autre encore quand il atteignit 30. Junsu était lumineux, heureux d'avoir gagné et Yoochun lui, ressemblait plutôt à un drogué déjà en manque. Comment peut-on être en manque alors qu'on vient de recevoir une dose plus que suffisante. Yoochun sentait encore le souffle chaud de son camarade, son parfum, ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le cou. Et ce qui le rendait fou, c'est qu'il devait de faire violence pour ne pas aller prendre l'insolent, le plaquer sauvagement contre un mur et l'embrasser. Et dire que le pire n'était pas encore passé…_

_C'est donc la mine joyeuse pour les uns, la mine boudeuse pour d'autres _(« Arrêtes de faire le gosse Changminnie! Vas rejoindre les autres ou ce soir tu n'aura pas de dessert ! »_) et surtout une mine souffreteuse pour quelqu'un en particulier, que commença le « mouth to mouth. Pour plus de commodité, DBSK et Super Junior allaient s'affronter. Un pile ou face plus tard, les Super Junior ouvrirent la marche avec comme placement : Shindong-Kyuhyun-Yesung-Heechul-Eunhyuk. Le premier passage se fit maladroitement et quelques baisers furent malencontreusement donnés, notamment dans le trio Kyuhyun-Yesung-Heechul._

_- Je ne savais pas qu'il y'avait des triangles amoureux chez les Suju ! fit Changmin_

_Et à Jaejoong d'enfoncer le clou :_

_- Mon petit Yesung fait des cachoteries maintenant. Tu gardes deux beaux gosses rien que pour toi… _

_Mais les Suju se ressaisirent et firent passer les feuilles blanches le plus rapidement possible. Leur honneur était en jeu nom d'un kimchi ! Ils finirent donc par faire passer de l'autre côté 10 feuilles blanches. Et c'est donc avec un sourire victorieux que les Suju passèrent leur place aux DBSK. Yoochun ne se sentait pas bien. Et pour cause. La présentatrice Jang Young Ran __**(3)**__ avait placé Junsu juste à côté de lui. Les membres du groupe étaient donc placés de la manière suivante : Yunho-Jaejoong-Changmin-Junsu-Yoochun. Changmin tirait encore plus la tête parce qu'il était entouré de couples. Enfin un officiel, YunJae et un non-officiel, _pour le moment_, le YooSu. Mais pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses aînés, il ne fit aucun commentaire._

_Le jeu commença donc. Mais apparemment, la poisse qui avait frappé les Suju, avait décidé d'embêter un peu les DBSK. Et ce fut Jaejoong qui ouvrit le bal avec…Changmin. Les téléspectateurs et la présentatrice ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais les Suju et les autres membres du groupe sentaient, voyaient presque l'aura noire, maléfique, terrifiante, oppressante, en gros jalouse du leader se répandre. Même Yoochun s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire, Dieu seul savait que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Effrayé, Changmin demanda à Junsu de permuter avec lui. Mais Junsu refusa net._

_- Désolé Minnie, je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point._

_Regard de chien battu en direction de Yoochun…qui avait déjà pris sa décision. Entre la peste et le cholestérol, il préférait le cholestérol__** (4)**__. Même si ce cholestérol en question était beaucoup plus dangereux que la normale._

_- Je prends ta place Changmin._

_De Shindong qui se curait l'oreille à Junsu qui mâchait son chewing-gum, en passant par Kyuhyun qui faisait des grimaces à Yesung qui lui, roulait un papier pour le frapper avec, Jaejoong qui essayait de calmer Yunho, et même ce dernier; tout ce beau monde fut bloqué en prophase par ces paroles __**(5)**__. Les autres – animateurs et public – se contentaient de regardaient parce qu'ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas le pourquoi du comment de la colère du leader des DBSK. Mais par contre, ils sentaient que quelque chose d'important se passait. _

_- H…Hyung, m…merci ! Bégaya Changmin tellement qu'il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé son sauveur en Yoochun. Les autres pouvaient se brosser s'ils voulaient un service de sa part ! _

_Ces paroles eurent un effet dégelant sur l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'était installée. Les DBSK continuèrent le jeu, mais ne purent égaler le score des Suju. Ils firent passer que 5 feuilles. Changmin était tellement traumatisé par l'incident qu'il prenait, tel un escargot estropié, tout son temps. Yoochun, lui, ne paraissait pas être sur Terre, comme si son enveloppe humaine était restée et son esprit s'était envolé. Les autres, trop préoccupés par la maladresse du maknae, n'avait pas vu le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Junsu. Enfin que Junsu avait amorcé. Comme possédé par un esprit, Yoochun a senti son corps se rapprocher rapidement de celui de Junsu. Bien que cet instant fût furtif et rapide, il se rappelait encore de la texture douce des lèvres de Junsu._

_Les Suju avaient donc gagnés en menant 2-1 face aux DBSK __**(6)**__. Ces derniers devaient subir le gage que les Suju avaient choisi._

_**(Mais pour préserver l'image et l'honneur de nos chers DBSK, l'auteur, en accord avec Yoochun, ne dévoilera pas leur sort cruel, mais peut dire, toujours en accord avec Yoochun, une chose : « Dormir avec une veilleuse fut indispensable pendant quelques jours…»**_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Changmin avait écouté Yoochun et un silence s'était fait. Ils observaient tous les deux les deux aînés qui, à présent que toute peur était envolée pour Jaejoong, se faisaient des grimaces et Junsu était leur arbitre. Le maknae brisa le premier ce silence.

- En fait, Junsu est diabolique. Il a réussi à te rendre fou, enfin _encore plus fou_, de lui en quelques jours et par quelques gestes. Tu te fais mener par le bout du nez et toi, comme un mouton, tu tends avec plaisir ton nez. Heureusement que j'ai découvert ça à temps. Soit tranquille Yoochun, Cupidon Changmin est là ! Le maknae avait enfin trouvé le moyen de rendre l'immense service que son aîné lui avait rendu lors de l'émission avec les Super Junior. Sans lui, il aurait était haché menu par le leader jaloux.

Yoochun le regardait, blasé. Depuis qu'il avait boosté Kyuhyun qui s'était ensuite déclaré auprès de Sungmin, Changmin se prenait pour Cupidon, et s'était mis en tête de caser chaque célibataire de la SM. Autant dire que quand il passait, les couloirs étaient déserts. Même leur manager, qui pourtant était d'une patience d'ange, avait pris la poudre d'escampette quand Changmin lui avait fait part des projets matrimoniaux le concernant. Il ne les contactait plus que par téléphone…

Enfin, le petit lui proposait son aide et vu qu'il ne savait plus trop à quel saint se vouer, il accepta.

- Ce qu'il faut, c'est lui faire la même chose.

- Hein ? Comment ça la mêm…

- Chut ! Laisse parler les pros ! Je disais donc, tu dois lui faire la même chose. _Te venger._ Pour qu'il devienne fou de toi, comme toi tu es devenu fou de lui, puis tout le monde est content. Il t'a rendu fou, tu es là à cogiter comme un fou furieux, et lui est entrain de s'amuser comme un fou. S'il t'a rendu comme ça juste pendant une émission, comme tu penses t'en sortir à la maison de vacances ?

Yoochun considéra les paroles du plus jeune. Ce dernier n'avait pas tord. Si après l'émission il était dans un tel état, comment survivre à 2…non ! 3 semaines dans la maison de vacances ?

- You're right dude. A la guerre comme à la guerre_. No mercy_ **(7)**. Merci pour tes conseils Minnie.

Le regard fixe, froid comme la glace, comme dans les westerns américains, Park Yoochun observait sa prochaine cible.

_« Profites de ces instants de répit Kim Junsu, car ce sont les derniers… » _

Puis la glace se rompit, et c'est avec un sourire lumineux et le regard décidé, qu'il s'élança, avec Changmin, vers ses aînés afin d'aider Jaejoong qui se faisait massacrer au concours de grimaces.

**(1) **Le tu-sais-quoi peut aussi bien être des magazines interdits aux moins de 16 ans, que le dernier Picsou Géant, je vous laisse décider ^^

**(2) **Je me suis inspirée des épisodes 4 et 5 de 2PM Idol Army Show que je vous conseille fortement ! Quand à l'épreuve de force, c'est Jinwoon des 2AM qui m'a inspirée. Lui a réussi à tenir plus d'1 heure si je me souviens bien.

**(3) **C'est une présentatrice que j'aime bien. Elle est présente dans les épisodes 4 et 5 de 2PM Idol Army Show.

**(4) **Hum… en réalité c'est « _choisir entre la peste et le choléra_ » mais regarder _Neuilly Sa Mère_ plusieurs fois laisse des traces…

**(5) ** _Être_ _bloqué en prophase_ ou tout simplement rester bloqué, immobile tellement l'action ou les paroles sont choquantes. (_Il était une fois quelques délires entre potes XD_)

**(6) **Yesung-Shindong a gagné la 1ère épreuve, ce qui fait **1-0** pour les Super Junior. Puis Yoochun-Junsu a remporté la 2nde **1-1** partout. Puis au mouth-to-mouth, les Suju ont fait passer 10 feuilles. **2-1**

**(7) **Je vous conseille d'écouter cette partie avec _No Mercy _des B.A.P ou _Mustang Nismo_ Brian Tyler ft Slash ^^

J'avais prévu de faire un OS vu que je n'ai jamais fait de fic avec chapitre. Mais nos DBSK en ont décidé autrement.

_- C'est évident darling, je ne peux pas accomplir ma vengeance en si peu de temps. Un_ _plan diabolique ça représente du boulot !_

_- Du boulot, du boulot… on voit que ce n'est pas toi Yoochun qui te tape le sale boulot. Si ça continu, je démissionne et je me casse au Pérou !_

_Mais si tu pars Changmin, on fait comment avec le script ? Et qui te fera tes 5 repas chaque jour ? Si tu ne penses pas à Yoochun, penses au moins à Jaejoong, le pauvre sera malheureux sans son fiston adoré._

_- Sûrement pas ! Il y'aura personne pour me frapper ou me réveiller en pleine nuit parce que monsieur à faim. Vas-y Minnie, si tu veux même je te paye ton billet. Avec Yunho on a économisé assez pour te faire voyager où tu veux…_

_Tous des gamins…_

C'était notre minute bêtise de la semaine ^^. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. Malheureusement ayant un exam bientôt je risque de prendre un peu de temps. Je m'excuse s'avance ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**No mercy

**Auteur **: Jasarita16 pour vous servir ^^

**Pairing :** YooSu et un soupçon de YunJae

**Résumé :** Yoochun au bord de la crise de nerf mais décidé, un Changmin qui se prend pour Cupidon, sans compter un Junsu bizarre et des aînés qui ne restent pas tranquilles… Cocktail du tonnerre pour 3 semaines de vacances.

Merci pour vos reviews ^^, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

**Chapitre 2**

- Je te dis qu'il faut prendre à droite. On est déjà passé par là, tu ne reconnais pas cet arbre ?

- Tous les arbres se ressemblent. Et je persiste, c'est à gauche qu'on doit partir !

Un regard à gauche, un autre à sa droite confirmèrent ce qu'il pensait. Lui, Shim Changmin, et vu les regards que lui renvoyaient ses camarades de galère, Kim Jaejoong et Kim Junsu, se considéraient comme officiellement perdus. Dans une forêt en plus ! Mais lui leur avait fourgué des guides aussi nuls ?

Ils avaient quitté, 3 heures plus tôt, leur appartement de Séoul pour se rendre à la maison de vacance que leur avaient, si gentiment, prêté les Super Junior. Evidemment, ils avaient remis la carte à Yunho, officiellement parce que c'est le leader, et officieusement, parce Jaejoong, Junsu et Changmin étaient de vraies quiches en matière d'orientation. Yoochun remontait un peu le niveau car il avait fait du scoutisme, selon ses dires.

Mais si les quiches en orientation avaient réussi à comprendre qu'ils étaient perdus et tournaient en rond, comment se fait-il que les deux zouaves de devant ne s'en rendaient pas compte ?

- Mais je te dis qu…

_- On est perdu et vous êtes entrain de nous faire perdre du temps. Alors, __**primo**__, vous faites moins de bruit, et, __**secundo**__, vous vous débrouillez pour trouver le chemin de la maison le plus rapidement possible ou sinon, je vous jure que je vous transforme en pâté pour chien et je vous jette aux requins._

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais un silence mortel se fit aussitôt dans la voiture, tellement la voix était glaciale. L'aîné en avait visiblement assez d'attendre, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'ils étaient fatigués et, surtout, ils avaient froids. Yunho et Yoochun se regardèrent paniqués. Jaejoong n'était pas du genre à s'énerver rapidement, mais quand il l'était, et qu'en plus il utilisait la formule « _**primo…secundo**_ », c'est que les carottes étaient cuites pour eux, _vraiment cuites_. D'un commun accord et surtout pour leur propre survie, ils sortirent de la voiture et allèrent demander leur chemin au couple qui passait par là… En priant qu'ils ne soient pas tombés sur un couple de tueurs en série…

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû m'écouter et tourner à gauche.

- Tais-toi et suis-moi. Il saut pas qu'on perde de vue ce couple. Notre survie en dépend, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être transformé en pâté. Surtout que je n'ai pas encore essayé le lit qu'Heechul m'a conseillé.

- … Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ce lit… Je te laisse parler. Tu es le leader et je suis trop gelé pour bien articuler.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture :_

- Dis Junsu, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Yoochun ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- N…Non Jaejoong, on ne s'est pas disputé. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Depuis quelques temps vous êtes bizarres. En fait c'est depuis la tournée. Avant la tournée, vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, et c'est à peine si vous ne vous évitez maintenant. Alors je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Yoochun ?

- Hum… Et bien… Comment l'expliquer ? Avec Yunho, Changmin et toi Jaejoong, on s'est entendu du premier coup. Mais avec Yoochun, c'était autre chose. J'étais comme gêné quand je restais seul avec lui. Je devenais muet. C'est lui qui, petit-à-petit, m'a décoincé avec ses blagues foireuses. On est devenus meilleurs amis, mais avec un truc en plus. Le genre de truc que seuls les couples partagent, pas les amis. Sur le coup, je m'étais dit qu'on était tactile rien de plus. Mais, je sais que c'est faux. Donc durant la tournée, j'ai essayé de voir comment Yoochun prenait notre amitié, comment il la définissait.

- Mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il…

- Fuit toujours les conversations de ce genre. Oui. Mais j'ai voulu faire mon kamikaze. Il fuyait les conversations, j'ai démarré le Plan B.

- Qui consiste à chauffer à mort Yoochun. Tu te rends comptes du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mis ? Yoochun m'en a parlé, et crois-moi tu vas en baver à la maison de vacances…

- Je suis au courant et c'est plus ou moins fait exprès. Je compte sur ces vacances pour mettre les points sur les i avec Yoochun. Ça passe ou ça casse.

_« Parfait. Mon plan marche à merveille. Roméo et Juliette tombent les pieds joints dans mon plan diaboliquement génial. Je n'ais même pas besoin de me fatiguer pour les pousser à se chercher, ils se cherchent tous seuls. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Moi Shim Changmin, je me déclare officiellement, roi du monde, et marieur professionnel. Cupidon tu peux faire tes valises ! »_

L'aîné regardait le maknae d'un air blasé. Si Junsu n'avait pas vu le plan foireux qui se sentait à 100 kilomètres, Jaejoong l'avait vu venir depuis, mais il préféra se taire. Plan foireux ou non, ça pimentera un peu les vacances. Surtout que Yunho n'était pas en reste. Entre les allusions louches et les petits gestes allant avec, ça promettait d'être la java. « _Fiesta, fiesta oh ! » _**(1)**

Les deux guides revinrent une quinzaine de minutes après avec des explications correctes et, surtout, _fiables._ Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent une heure plus tard – dans le calme – au Royaume Mystérieux. **(2)**

- Pfff c'est quoi ce nom ? Je suis sûr que c'est Heechul qui l'a choisi !

- No comment Changmin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Et puis, ils ont étaient assez sympas de nous le prêter alors… Bon moi je vais voir la cuisine et en profiter pour voir ce que nous allons manger.

Changmin et Yunho échangèrent un regard compatissant…pour la cuisine. Le leader se retourna vers Junsu et Yoochun qui étaient restés en retrait :

- Vous deux, occupez-vous de décharger les affaires de la voiture. Avec Changmin, je vais inspecter les autres pièces avant que Jaejoong ne fasse son maniaque.

- _Hey ! Je t'ai entendu Yun'._

Yunho sourit mais ne rajouta rien. Avec Changmin, ils montèrent à l'étage. La maison était grande avec deux étages et une piscine à l'arrière. Jaejoong découvrit une grande cuisine équipée d'ustensiles dernier cri et bien sûr il était au paradis. Yunho et Changmin découvrirent quant à eux cinq chambres (- Youpiiii j'aurai ma chambre à moi ! – Silence le gosse.), et deux salles de bain.

Junsu et Yoochun, eux, ne pouvaient pas apprécier la vue car ils étaient trop occupés à souffrir à cause du poids des valises.

- Mais quelle idée d'amener toute son armoire et toute ses chaussures. Ce sont trois semaines de vacances pas un déménagement.

- Arrête de te plaindre Yoochun, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui te tape une valise de _bonbons_. Et avec tout ce qu'il mange comme sucreries, ça m'étonne que Changmin ne se plaigne toujours pas d'avoir une carie.

- Des bonbons ? Passe-moi la valise que j'en prenne quelques uns.

- T'es fou ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de laisser quelqu'un toucher à la nourriture de Changmin alors qu'elle est sous ma responsabilité. Je vais me faire bouffer s'il manque un minuscule bonbon ! Alors, PAS TOUCHE !

- C'est bon pas la peine de t'exciter sur moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te fais martyriser par un gosse. **(3)**

Un regard noir lui répondit. Ils déposèrent les bagages dans ce qui, apparemment, était le salon. Deux grands canapés noirs trônaient au milieu de la pièce et de nombreux poufs multicolores étaient éparpillés. Une télévision écran plat était placée contre le mur d'en face et une chaine hi-fi se tenait à côté. Yoochun montra à Junsu une photo qui était placée juste en haut. Ils regardèrent la photo, se regardèrent et s'écroulèrent par terre, morts de rire.

- Franchement si nous la vendons, nous serons milliardaires ! Yoochun faut qu'on la montre aux autres. Vite !

- …

Yoochun était affalé sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Il ne pouvait rien dire tellement ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal à force de rire et son visage était baigné de larmes. C'est ainsi que Jaejoong, alerté par le bruit qu'ils avaient fait en tombant, les trouva. Junsu, entre-temps, s'était encore écroulé de rire contaminé par Yoochun qui ne s'était pas arrêté. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, et commençaient à suffoquer.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Junsu, Yoochun ? Leur demanda Jaejoong inquiet.

Yoochun tenta de parler, mais ne sorti qu'une phrase dans une langue jusque là inconnue chez les êtres humains. Consterné et surtout effrayé, l'aîné partit chercher de l'aide.

- Yunho, VIIIIIIIIIIITE, nos enfants se sont fait agresser et ils ne peuvent plus parler !

Tel Tarzan volant au secours de sa Jane, Yunho vola littéralement dans les escaliers, sous les regards, blasé pour Changmin (- Quel frimeur…), et émerveillé de Jaejoong (- Mon sauveur !).

- Qui a touché à mes enfants, qui veut mourir ? Montrez-vous sinon je vous brise les jambes. Menaça-t-il une batte de baseball à la main.

Ce n'est pas la menace qui réveilla Yoochun et Junsu de leur trip, mais la vue de la batte que leur leader tenait. En fer qu'elle était cette batte en plus ! Avant qu'on puisse dire kimchi, ils se levèrent, rigolant toujours mais moins.

- P…P…Personne n…ne nous a a…agressé. Commença Junsu.

- C…C'est à c…cause de cette p…photo. Continua Yoochun en montrant l'objet nommé.

Yunho avec Jaejoong, et Changmin qui les avait rejoint, regardèrent la dite photo et … s'écroulèrent de rire à leur tour. Enfin Jaejoong et Changmin s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais Yunho, fierté de leader oblige, se battait pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il détourna les yeux pour supporter, mais la photo attira son regard à nouveau, comme un aimant et…il succomba. Il en fallu pas plus pour Yoochun et Junsu pour s'écrouler à leur tour.

La photo en question représentait les Super Junior au complet. On pouvait voir Hangeng loucher et essayer de toucher son nez avec sa langue, derrière lui, Heechul avec les joues gonflées et les cheveux en pétard, plus loin Shindong qui essayait de mélanger les cheveux de Zhoumi tandis que Donghae et Eunhyuk tentaient de faire un cœur avec leurs pieds. Seuls Ryeowook, Henry et Yesung paraissaient calmes, mais c'était visible qu'ils se contenaient face aux âneries que les autres faisaient devant eux. Siwon et Kangin étaient, eux, assis sur Leeteuk, Sungmin tentait d'aider ce dernier, tandis que Kyuhyun et Kibum le regardaient faire, morts de rire. Bref une photo des Super Junior en plein délire et pas du toutà leur avantage. **(4)**

- Q…Qui a osé f…faire cette photo ? Demanda difficilement le leader.

Un rire tonitruant lui répondit. Les autres avaient jeté, à nouveau, un regard à la photo. Difficilement, lentement, rampant comme des escargots fuyants un danger, ils sortirent du salon et prirent chacun appui sur un mur.

- Rappelez-moi de demander l'auteur de cette œuvre d'art ! Demanda Yunho qui réprimait difficilement un sourire.

- Et moi, il faut que j'en fasse une copie pour montrer à Kyuhyun la tête qu'il fait, ajouta Changmin.

Les premières victimes de l'attaque visuelle, elles, reprenaient leur souffle.

- I…Il faut que j'aille faire la cuisine, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste, annonça Jaejoong qui se relevait tout tremblotant.

- On peut choisir nos chambres ? Demanda avec espoir Changmin.

Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait avoir une chambre rien que pour lui. En général, lors des tournées, il était toujours envahi par les autres. Alors, il voulait la choisir correctement.

- Oui mais vous rangez vos affaires en même temps, lui répondit l'aîné.

C'est ainsi que les quatre autres membres partirent ensemble choisir leurs chambres… Où plutôt couraient. Surtout Junsu et Changmin qui se disputaient sur les escaliers, Yunho et Yoochun, eux, marchaient tranquillement.

- Au fait Yunho, quelle chambre Heechul t'as conseillé déjà ?

- La deuxième à gauche. Pourquoi cette question Yoochun ?

- Notre cher Changmin est sur le point de la choisir…

Yunho paniqué, courut le plus vite possible pour empêcher l'irréparable et laissa derrière lui un Yoochun hilare. C'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il repensa à ces dernières semaines. Yoochun se senti fatigué d'un coup. Il venait de réaliser que c'était la première fois, depuis des semaines, qu'il avait piqué une crise de fou rire avec Junsu… Et ça lui manquait vraiment. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il monta choisir sa chambre, tout en se rappelant de ne pas rentrer dans celle de gauche. Cœur lourd ou pas, il ne tenait vraiment pas à être traumatisé par le leader.

Il frappa à la porte de la première chambre mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

_« Bingo ! J'ai ma chambre du premier coup. »_

Mais à la place d'une chambre vide, il trouva un Junsu en pleurs sur le lit. Il voulut avancer pour le consoler, mais Junsu qui l'avait vu le pris de vitesse.

- Ne dis rien ! Sors ! S'il te plait SORS !

Yoochun ne pouvait qu'obéir tellement il était sous le choc d'une vision comme celle-ci. De son côté, Junsu continuait de pleurer. Leur fou rire lui avait rappelait tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Yoochun et, surtout, lui rappelait à quel point son Yoochun lui manquait. C'était absurde il le savait, Yoochun ne pouvait lui manquer puisqu'ils étaient dans la même maison et se voyaient tous les jours.

Il avait envie de tout laisser et d'avouer à Yoochun ses sentiments, mais un souvenir douloureux lui revint en mémoire. Il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans lorsque cela arriva.

_**Flash-back**_

_A l'époque, il n'était pas encore attiré par les hommes et avait eu un coup de foudre pour une nouvelle dans sa classe, Kaori qu'elle s'appelait. Elle était arrivée en milieu d'année et étant, cette année-là, délégué, il était de son devoir de s'occuper de sa nouvelle camarade. Ce qu'il fit. Junho, son frère, n'avait pas trop apprécié Kaori au début, car elle prenait tout le temps de Junsu. Mais Kaori était tellement gentille, souriante, agréable qu'elle conquit rapidement Junho. C'est ainsi que se forma le trio. _

_C'était tout nouveau pour Junsu ce genre d'amitié. En général, il évitait les filles comme la peste, mais Kaori exerçait un magnétisme étrange sur lui. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Junho ressentait la même attirance. Chacun essayait de la séduire l'un avec son charme enfantin et maladroit l'autre un charme plus viril, plus confiant. Bien entendu Kaori avait déjà fait son choix mais les deux frères l'ignoraient. Junsu, amoureux transi, décida de lui faire sa déclaration. _

_Il choisit de lui en parler après les cours. Il l'emmena dans un coin de la cour et lui parla…de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. La réaction de Kaori lui fit beaucoup de peine. _

_- Désolé Junsu, mais comprends-moi. Je suis une fille qui veut se sentir en sécurité. Je t'aime bien, mais je me vois mal avec toi. Tu serais incapable de me défendre si un jour on se faisait agresser. Je me répète, mais désolé Junsu, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, tu es trop faible._

_Sur ces paroles, elle le laissa pour se diriger vers Junho. Ce dernier n'avait pas compris la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, mais lorsque Kaori lui proposa d'aller manger une glace et qu'il vit la tête que faisait Junsu, prostré au même endroit, il prit rapidement sa décision. Il écarta Kaori de son chemin et courut vers son frère. Junsu, lui, ne pouvait plus bouger._

_Elle avait préféré son frère à lui. En plus d'une grande tristesse, il ressentait également de la honte, mais surtout de la colère. De la honte, parce qu'elle l'avait traité de faible. Certes il n'avait pas le gabarit de Junho, mais il n'était pas si faible que ça. Mais à la façon dont elle avait prononcé le mot faible, il avait l'impression qu'elle le comparait à un enfant. Il ressentait surtout de la colère. De la colère envers cette fille qu'il a cru aimer, cette fille qui l'a rabaissé plus bas que terre. Mais il ne ressentait aucune colère pour son frère malgré que Kaori l'ai préféré à lui. Frère qui l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, comme pour dire « _Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Junsu, tu es plus important _»._

_Junho s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son frère, il se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il voulait montrer à cette fille qu'il était fort. Que même si elle avait brisé, lacéré son cœur, il tenait encore bon, comme un homme. La suite fut un peu confuse. Il se rappelait juste que Junho l'avait ramené à la maison et qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre 3 jours de suite. Une chance pour lui, ils avaient pris leurs vacances de Noël le jour même. Au retour des vacances, il fit comme si rien ne s'était rien passé, mais ne reparla plus à Kaori qui ne chercha pas à se rapprocher. Junho, par solidarité, ne reparla plus avec elle._

_L'année suivante, Kaori déménagea de nouveau. Mais avant de s'en aller, elle donna une lettre à Junsu. Dans celle-ci, elle s'excusait pour son comportement et espérait qu'il la pardonnerait un jour. La lettre termina à la poubelle… __**(5)**_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Depuis ce jour, autant en amitié il se donnait corps et âme, autant dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, il se renfermait aussitôt telle une huître. Mais il se sentait tellement en confiance avec Yoochun qu'il était prêt à passer le cap mais cet idiot est aussi aveugle et sourd qu'un caillou… désespérant en somme. Du coup, il a été obligé d'utiliser l'artillerie lourde pendant leur tournée. Mais au lieu de lui tomber dans les bras, monsieur Park avait choisi de le fuir comme la peste. Du coup, Junsu commençait vraiment à douter de lui-même.

Pour s'éclaircir les idées, il alla prendre une bonne douche. Une chance pour lui, sa chambre avait sa propre salle de bain et l'eau chaude avait tendance à le relaxer à fond. C'est un Junsu, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer, la tête dans les nuages, qui sortit de la salle de bain. Mais il redescendit illico de ses nuages quand il découvrit un OCNI (Objet Couché Non-Identifié) sur son lit. Il s'empara de la serviette qu'il avait sur la tête pour bombarder de coups l'OCNI… qui se révéla être Yoochun.

Celui-ci bien que Junsu l'ai chassé de sa chambre, il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille, surtout avec le visage ravagé que Junsu avait. Il était donc revenu dans la chambre et s'était assis sur le lit le temps que le propriétaire finisse sa douche. Mais il n'avait pu résister et s'était endormi. Et c'est l'avalanche de coups qui le réveilla. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule pour se protéger puis chercha une issue de secours. Il bloqua un des coups et attrapa son assaillant par la taille et l'attira sur le lit. Junsu, pris par surprise, ne pu réprimer un cri peu masculin et fut entrainé sur le lit. Il se retrouva à moitié couché sur Yoochun et pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

- …Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal… Lâcha Yoochun après un court silence.

- …

- Où tu t'es blessé ?

Yoochun, inquiet du silence de Junsu, commença à inspecter méthodiquement le visage de son vis-à-vis. La seule chose anormale qu'il remarqua fut la soudaine rougeur de Junsu.

- Junsu réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Tu es tout rouge !

- …V…Vais b…bien, fit Junsu en hochant tant bien que mal la tête.

Il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Fait exprès ou geste machinal, Yoochun n'arrêtait pas lui caresser le dos. Cet idiot savait parfaitement qu'il était sensible à cet endroit non d'un kimchi !

- Bon comme tu n'as rien, je peux m'en aller…

- …Hey !

Junsu venait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais sur mon lit ?!

- Moi ? Fit innocemment Yoochun. Je voulais me coucher, mais je me suis trompé de chambre.

Pas crédible du tout, mais Junsu préféra le laisser partir sans faire trop d'histoires. Le sourire qu'arborait Yoochun ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La porte fermée, Yoochun courut vers sa propre chambre pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la porte de Junsu et ainsi prendre le risque se faire entendre. Mais il pila net devant la porte de son leader.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras franchement ? Par moment, il faut un peu d'intimité quand même.

- Mais je te tiendrai la main Jae'. Pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse.

- …Yunho… Tu deviens traumatisant là… Tu as bu quelque chose ?

- Non mais… On n'a pas eu beaucoup de moments rien qu'à nous, donc je veux profiter de chaque minute.

- Je veux bien, mais de là à me suivre aux toilettes y'a des limites quoi… **(6)**

Yoochun ne supporta pas plus et s'enfuit à plein gaz vers sa chambre tout en se maudissant d'avoir était aussi curieux. Sa maman lui avait pourtant répété maintes fois que la curiosité était un mauvais défaut. Il secoua sa tête plusieurs fois pour chasser les mauvaises images mentales qui lui polluaient le cerveau. Pour penser à autre chose, il se concentra sur Junsu qu'il avait réussit à faire tourner en bourrique tout à l'heure. Il avait fait exprès de lui caresser le dos, sachant qu'il était très sensible là-bas. Il s'étendit sur son lit afin de faire une petite sieste avant le diner, mais ne pu réprimer un rire diabolique.

_« Niark niark… Etape 1 : réussite totale. Je commence l'étape 2 au dîner. »_

**(1) **Avec cette phrase, je me passai en boucle _Fiesta _de R-Kelly, je sais pas pourquoi…

**(2) **Mouais… Le nom n'est pas terrible j'avoue…

**(3) **VoldaMin is back ! Pardon **Sorasis** mais fallait que je le dise X'D

**(4) **Aux dernières nouvelles cette photo n'existe pas, je l'ai inventée, mais je lance un avis de recherche au cas où elle existerait. Wanted !

**(5) **Rancune quand tu nous tiens…

**(6) **Je confirme Yunho y'a des limites… XD !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**No mercy

**Auteur **: Jasarita16 pour vous servir ^^

**Pairing :** YooSu et un soupçon de YunJae

**Résumé :** Yoochun au bord de la crise de nerf mais décidé, un Changmin qui se prend pour Cupidon, sans compter un Junsu bizarre et des aînés qui ne restent pas tranquilles… Cocktail du tonnerre pour 3 semaines de vacances.

Hum… Désolé pour ce petit (hum…) retard. Le chapitre est plus cours que les autres mais j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Sorasis ** pour la correction (et de m'avoir laisser malmener un peu Changmin x) )

* * *

Pendant que Jaejoong terminait le dîner, Changmin et Junsu mettaient la table, Yunho et Yoochun étaient, quant à eux, chacun dans sa chambre. Yoochun dormait, Changmin avait vérifié, mais Yunho personne ne savait, Jaejoong leur avait formellement interdit de s'approcher de la chambre du leader.

- Dis Junsu… Finalement, comment vas-tu faire avec Yoochun ?

Junsu observa longuement l'auteur de cette question, puis après avoir soupiré, lui répondit.

- Rien du tout Changmin. Je me suis trop trituré les méninges juste pour qu'il remarque qu'il y'a quelque chose entre nous deux.

- M…Mais c'est comme si tu abandonnais non ? Répondit Changmin

- Non. Maintenant, la balle est dans son camp. C'est à lui de faire le bon choix et me prouver que ce n'est pas un simple flirt pour lui.

- O…Ok.

_« Mince ! Moi qui voulais un peu d'ambiance, la décision de Junsu va chambouler tout ce que j'avais prévu. Faut que je rectifie le tir. »_

Jaejoong ayant fini le dîner, se munit d'une casserole et d'une cuillère en bois. La maison était éloignée de la capitale, ils n'avaient pas de voisins directs. Parfait... Tous les éléments étaient réunis pour réaliser l'un de ses plus grands rêves…

- **TAC TAC** **TAC TAC** **TAC TAC** **TAC TAC** **TAC TAC. **YOOCHUUUUUN, YUNHOOOOOO DESCENDEEEEEEZ.

Et c'est avec un plaisir sadique qu'il regarda Yoochun et Yunho dévaler les escaliers comme des fous. Enfin, Yunho, lui, sauta les marches quatre à quatre, comme s'il y'avait le feu et Yoochun, lui, dévala les escaliers…sur les fesses. Le sommeil embrouillait encore leurs cerveaux. Changmin et Junsu qui avaient suivi la scène, s'écroulèrent de rire.

Yunho, que les moqueries avaient achevé de réveiller, s'empara de sa batte de baseball qui traînait par là, comme par hasard, et menaça Changmin et Junsu qui arrêtèrent sur le champ. Yoochun, lui, ne pris même pas la peine de se lever et s'installa confortablement sur les marches de l'escalier pour reprendre le magnifique rêve qu'il faisait. Mais Jaejoong en décida autrement. L'aîné s'empara donc du pied du _beau aux escaliers dormants,_ et le traîna jusqu'à la table à manger.

Le repas se déroula normalement, c'est-à-dire, Changmin prit ses trois assiettes réglementaires, Junsu et Yoochun, malgré le malaise entre eux, trouvaient le moyen de se disputer la dernière part de kimchi, tandis que Jaejoong et Yunho se dévoraient des yeux par-dessus leurs assiettes de bibimbap.

Après être sorti vainqueur de la bataille de kimchi, Junsu se tourna vers Yunho qui avait enfin daigné quitter les yeux de sa moitié.

- Yunho, tu pourras brancher le lecteur DVD après ? Avec Changmin, on veut faire une soirée ciiiiIIII…hum…une soirée cinéma.

- Junsu… Ca va ?

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste mis trop de piment. Alors pour le lecteur DVD ?

- C'est déjà fait. Changmin m'a averti pour votre soirée cinéma avant notre départ.

- D'accord. Merci Yunho.

En réalité, Junsu avait senti un pied lui effleurer la jambe._ Un pied ! _Et le coupable n'avait rien fait pour se cacher, au contraire il le narguait avec un sourire agaçant. Il tenta d'oublier l'affront en se concentrant sur son plat, mais le pied revint à la charge, avec insistance et, surtout, plus haut ! Junsu fusilla du regard le malotru qui avait osé réitérer son geste. Mais le concerné continuait de le regarder, souriant, et poussant même l'affront en lui demandant la bouteille d'eau. Junsu se retint de ne pas lui verser le contenu de la bouteille à la figure.

Changmin et Junsu terminèrent les premiers leurs assiettes et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Junsu, lui courait plus qu'autre chose, essentiellement pour échapper au _« pied du Diable ». _Jaejoong et Yunho avaient disparu subitement, mais Jaejoong eu le temps de bouler la vaisselle à Yoochun qui se retrouva tout seul, comme un malheureux, à table.

- _OUUUUUUUAAAAH !_ Enfin fini ! Y'a pas idée d'utiliser autant de couverts juste pour un petit repas. Franche…

Pendant que Yoochun maudissait ses amis, les deux cadets de la maison mangeaient du pop corn devant leur deuxième film d'horreur. Junsu voulait changer après le premier,_ Ninja Assassin_, et prendre une comédie. Mais Changmin avait tellement insisté qu'il était resté pour le deuxième, _Constantine_. Ils en étaient à la moitié du film mais Junsu ne voulait qu'une chose, FUIR ! Vraiment il se maudissait d'avoir accepté. Maudit soit ce gamin de Changmin !

- J'ai soif ! Je fais vite, tu me racontes si je rate un truc important ! Annonça Changmin qui couru jusqu'à la cuisine avant même que Junsu ne réponde.

Junsu se concentra tant bien que mal sur le film. Quelques minutes plus tard, la maison fut plongée dans le noir total. Il se figea aussitôt et se mit sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, le moindre fantôme ou vampire vicieux. Yoochun, lui, avait eu le temps d'arriver dans le couloir menant aux escaliers quand la pénombre fut. Il avança donc à la vitesse d'un escargot, pour ne pas faire de câlin à un mur ou un des meubles de la maison. Il s'aidait en même temps de la faible lumière qui émanait de son portable.

C'est ainsi qu'il avança jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux chambres. Mais, au moment où il posait son pied sur la première marche, un cri strident lui parvint. Il l'identifia comme étant celui de Junsu, ce dernier était normalement dans le salon avec Changmin. Pendant qu'il lavait la vaisselle, il avait entendu les moqueries du cadet. Junsu n'avait jamais tenu longtemps devant un film d'horreur, généralement il fuyait avant la fin. Mais cette fois-ci Junsu s'était montré plus courageux et était resté apparemment.

Yoochun couru, enfin se cogna plus qu'autre chose à cause du manque de lumière, et arriva au lieu du _« crime »_.

- Junsu ! Junsu ! Changmin ! Où êtes-vous ?

Le silence lui répondit. Junsu, pensant qu'il avait affaire à un fantôme, refusa de répondre, et, se cacha derrière le canapé. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer : appel masqué. Suspicieux, Junsu décrocha quand même.

- A…Allô ?

- JUNSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Dans un cri fort peu masculin, Junsu lança son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au même moment, Yoochun qui avait entamé une fouille systématique du salon à l'aide son portable… reçut le portable de Junsu en pleine face…

Au même moment, Jaejoong bien qu'occupé avec Yunho, ne put empêcher son instinct de mère poule refaire surface.

- Yunho ! Arrête ! J'ai entendu des cris !

L'interpelé cessa toute activité et essaya de se concentrer. Un ange passa…

- Nan, je n'entends rien. Tu es trop inquiet pour les enfants. Ils sont grands maintenant, ils peuvent se débrouiller jusqu'à demain.

- Mouais…

- S'ils avaient un problème c'est sûr qu'ils nous auraient appelés. Maintenant, si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé ?

- Désolé Yunho, mais je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille. Tu ne veux pas descendre rapidement et voir ? Demanda Jaejoong avec une petite voix, celle qui faisait fondre Yunho.

-… D'accord…

« _Les autres ont intérêt à être tranquilles dans leur coin, sinon je me débrouille pour perdre leurs corps sur la banquise… »_.

C'est sur ces pensées pleines de joie que le leader se leva et entreprit de s'habiller. Mais en voulant rallumer la lumière, rien ne se passait et ils restaient toujours dans le noir.

- Euh… Jae ? Tu n'aurais pas une lampe torche avec toi par hasard ?

- Oui, heureusement j'en ai toujours deux. Là pas de doute, il y'a problème. Je descends avec toi.

Jaejoong avait dit ces paroles d'un ton sans appel. Son instinct maternel ne le trompe jamais. Ses enfants sont en danger et il se doit de les sauver, et surtout de torturer l'imprudent qui ose s'en prendre à eux ! Pendant qu'il ruminait sur ces sombres pensées, Yunho, lui s'était emparé de sa batte de baseball en fer qui heureusement était juste à côté. Jaejoong, lui, souleva le matelas et prit la paire de nunjaku qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions.

C'est ainsi que Ninja Jaejoong et Terminator Yunho descendirent les escaliers pour sauver leurs enfants. Se guidant avec leurs lampes torches, ils passèrent d'abord dans la cuisine, cherchant dans chaque recoin. Ils continuèrent leur expédition dans le salon où ils découvrirent un Yoochun évanoui et un peu plus loin, le fauteuil semblait être pris de violents tremblements. Tels un commando se préparant à lancer l'assaut, Jaejoong et Yunho contournèrent leur ami et s'approchèrent silencieusement du fauteuil tremblant.

Jaejoong, d'une main, se saisit d'un pan de la couverture et de l'autre, compta jusqu'à trois. A trois, il tira violemment la couverture et Yunho se mis en position pour frapper. Mais il stoppa net son mouvement lorsqu'il vit Junsu, les yeux fermés et le visage noyé par des larmes. Aussitôt il lâcha son arme et pris Junsu dans ses bras aussi doucement qu'il pu pour ne pas l'effrayer. Jaejoong, lui, n'avait qu'une chose en tête en voyant Junsu dans cet état : _massacrer_ celui qui a fait ça !

- SALE RAT ! J'ESPERE QUE TU ES BIEN CACHE ! SI JE TE CHOPE, JE TE FAIS FRIRE, JE TE DECOUPE EN RONDELLES ET JE TE TRANSFORME EN PATE POUR CHIEN !

Toute la maison vibra tellement son désir de vengeance se sentait dans sa voix. Et, quelque part dans cette même maison, une personne eut peur pour sa vie en l'entendant.

- _Par les caleçons de Soo Man_ ! Si Jae m'attrape je suis mort ! Heureusement que j'avais prévu un plan de secours au cas où il se pointerait.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Changmin sorti rapidement du placard où les compteurs d'électricité étaient entreposés, pour se mettre en mode victime lui aussi. Déjà, il se débarrassa de sa lampe torche, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et plaqua sur son visage un air traumatisé, pris une longue, très longue inspiration et cria le plus fort possible.

La maison, du toit au sous-sol, vibra tellement son cri était puissant.

- Oups… J'ai fait trop fort là…

A peine avait-il fait cette remarque, qu'il entendit des bruits de galops, comme si une armée entière de cavaliers venait à son secours. Il se remit rapidement en mode victime et attendit. Jaejoong apparu le premier, suivi de près par Yunho. Junsu, s'étant calmé, était resté auprès de Yoochun toujours inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Changmin ? Qui t'as fait du mal ?

Cette fois c'était Yunho qui pressait le cadet de question. L'aîné était resté en retrait et observait les alentours. Il remarqua un placard avec la porte ouverte et prévint silencieusement sa moitié. Yunho abandonna la « victime » et se dirigea vers le placard avec Jaejoong.

Pendant ce temps, Junsu qui s'était remis de ses émotions s'occuper de Yoochun qui était toujours à terre.

_« N'empêche… Il est beau même avec un cocard au front… Allez ! Il faut le réveiller. Mais comment faire… Et si… »_

Pendant qu'il cogitait, Yoochun avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait débattre avec lui-même sur la façon de le réveiller. Il le trouvait beau comme ça. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges… Les joues rouges ? Depuis quand lui, Park Yoochun, pouvait voir dans le noir ? _What the…_ Il regarda autours de lui et constata que les lumières étaient allumées, le courant était revenu.

Mais Junsu ne s'en était apparemment pas rendu-compte, et continuait à parler avec lui-même. Yoochun, amusé par la scène, avança lentement sa main vers son visage. Au même moment Junsu se tourna vers lui, ayant pris sa décision. Les deux se retrouvèrent dont face-à-face. C'était comme s'ils étaient coupés du monde. Yoochun regardait Junsu comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et Junsu regardait Yoochun comme si c'était la dernière fois. Yoochun franchit la petite distance qui les séparait et fondit sur les lèvres de Junsu.

- SHIM CHANGMIN TU VAS MOURIR !

- Aïe !

-Ouch !

Junsu et Yoochun se regardèrent.

- J'ai reconnu la voix de Jaejoong. On va les rejoindre.

La colère était palpable dans la voix de Junsu.

- D'accord. Je pense que le second dessert sera du _Shim Changmin flambé à l'ananas…_

On sentait la tension chez les deux hommes, car le cri qu'avait lancé l'aîné avait fait éclater leur bulle. Mais à charge de revanche…

Deux minutes, douze secondes et six centièmes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime. Jaejoong et Yunho jetaient des regards de mort sur le maknae et ce dernier… bah il était attaché, non, plutôt ligoté. Junsu et Yoochun échangèrent un sourire sadique, la soirée s'annonçait très, TRES, intéressante.

- Chers vous, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, dans ce tribunal improvisé, pour décider du sort de notre futur-ex maknae Shim Changmin accusé des crimes suivants énoncé par le jury :

- Juré n°1 Jung Yunho : le prévenu est accusé d'avoir perturbé la quiétude des lieux et de ses habitants. _« Et surtout de m'avoir dérangé en pleine action avec Jae… »_

- Juré n°2 Kim Junsu : le prévenu est accusé d'avoir attenté à la vie de Kim Junsu. _« Et de lui avoir fait rater une occasion en or avec Yoochun »_

- Juré n°3 Park Yoochun : le prévenu est accusé d'avoir saboté la maison et mis en danger la vie de ses occupants. «_ A cause de lui j'ai même pas pu embrasser correctement Junsu ! »_

- Bien ! Accusé Shim, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

- Eh bien je…

- Rien à dire ? Parfait. Donc les jurés vont se retirer et débattre quand à votre sort. Fît sournoisement Jaejoong qui s'était autoproclamé Juge.

Les jurés se retirèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, y firent à peine cinq minutes et en ressortirent. Changmin, en voyant leur mine joyeuse, un peu trop joyeuse même, eut peur pour sa vie et à juste titre. Les autres lui en voulaient vraiment pour sa « blague ».

- Nous, jurés avons décidé de la sentence de Shim Changmin. Tenez Mr le Juge.

Yunho se leva et donna un bout de papier au « juge ». Ce dernier lût le contenu du papier et ne retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

- Bien. Shim Changmin veuillez vous lever pour recevoir votre sentence !

Changmin se leva avec la peur au ventre et attendit le verdict.

- Monsieur Shim Changmin, la cour et les jurés ci-présents vous condamne à une peine d'une semaine sans desserts, ni grignotage et à deux semaines de travaux d'intérêt généraux. La séance est levée. BAM !

Changmin ne put retenir un cri de désespoir en entendant le verdict. Il tenta de soudoyer le juge mais celui-ci avait une dent contre lui et ne laissa pas corrompre. Il décida alors d'aller se coucher en priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Les autres se félicitaient d'avoir donné une bonne leçon au maknae.

Junsu allait dans sa chambre lorsque Yoochun l'intercepta.

- Attends ! On n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on a commencé ?

Et avant même que Yoochun ne réponde, Junsu s'était déjà envolé dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Yoochun se mis à le courser et bloqua in extremis la porte que Junsu allait fermer.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas fait mon bisou de minuit !

- Pffff… Pire qu'un gosse. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux Park Yoochun !

- Oh que si je sais ce que je veux !

- Et tu veux ?

- _Ton corps frissonnant d'amour pour moi !_

BAM !

Junsu avait claqué la porte. Yoochun pouvait l'entendre ruminer dans sa chambre. Il ne désespéra pas et s'assit devant la porte. Il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu maintenant. Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. De leur côté, Jaejoong et Yunho reprirent le chemin de leur porte et continuèrent aussi ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Quant à Changmin, le cupidon déchu…il priait pour la première fois pour le repos de son âme. Car une chose était sure, les autres n'allaient pas le laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Ainsi se termina la première journée de vacance chez les DBSK. Pendant que certains appréhendaient le lendemain, d'autres fomentaient quelque plan pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être amusants…

- CHANGMIN DEMAIN SOIS DEBOUT A 7 HEURES POUR PREPARER LE PETIT DEJEUNER !

…Et surtout intéressants !


End file.
